Blaming Cupid
by Zeriku
Summary: one shot. Nagi can't finish his homework. go read and figure


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Weiss Kreuz

**A/N: **Got nothing good to do that's why I did this. Hope you all like this. Just trying my luck.

**Note: **If you don't like the idea of a male liking another male, then please don't continue. I don't want any flames if that will be the cause.

------------------------------------------

Here I am, again, staring at my not-yet-finished homework. I can't really get any answers produced from this confused mind of mine. Reason? Well, the face of a certain honey-haired boy with baby blue eyes kept on popping in my mind.

sigh I wish Schuldig will not enter my head now. I'll be doomed if he would do that. Gently rubbing my temple, I left my homework and walked over at my bed, and dived on the pillows, burying my head. I stayed like that for a couple of minutes before my lungs needed oxygen, making me turn around and lie on my back.

You still haven't left my mind. Maybe spying on you was a bad idea. Very bad indeed. At first, I thought I was doing it just out of curiosity. But it seems like I underestimated your effect on people. Look at the effect that you give on those girls that goes in your flower shop. They always giggle madly and seem capable of fainting every time you flash them a smile. Yuck, talk about lovesick girls. Maybe Cupid is behind all their loving intentions. Yeah… he's the one to blame.

I stayed at that thought. It was just curiosity. But, gradually, it changed into another thought. When I saw you handing a flower to a girl with that ever-present smile, my temper flared. I was shocked at first, but I bitterly accepted the fact that I… was jealous on those girls that you smile at. Aww… little Nagi's jealous… if it weren't for this feelings, I wouldn't be jealous at anything. Maybe, again, Cupid's behind with me being jealous over something. I should really start hunting that little devil.

But, another one surfaced. A feeling that I'm very familiar of. I think it surfaced when I saw another Weiss member ignore you and treats you like a nobody. Oh, that really angered me. It had me thinking as to why do you care about him at all. Maybe Cupid did something for you to like him. Made you drink a love potion, perhaps? That Cupid sure needs a trip at the torture chambers.

I stopped thinking and looked at the clock. It's past 12 a.m. Oh, great. Just great. I wasted precious time thinking about… my feelings? Yeah, that's right. Feelings. I wonder if they will stop at popping out of nowhere. I really don't want to know what will happen next.

But, I now admit, I… like you? No, no, no. That was only an understatement. Like? I really don't kid myself. Who would say that you only like a person who's been invading your mind 24/7. uhm… I think that I'm the one who's making his face appear on my mind, not him making it happen. Maybe Cupid inserted something at my brain that's why I'm thinking like this. I really hate that Cupid.

Wait… what will my comrades say to this? shudder I wish I had a one-way ticket to Hell now.

Crawford? A twitching eye, the glass in his hand suddenly bursting to pieces and add a menacing glare. Approve? Heaven no. Farfarello? I bet he'll say or do something psychotic or probably not react at all. Approve? Hell no. The last person? Ah, Schuldig. I don't really like to think about it. Let's just say that one minute he's teasing me endless and the next he's already playing with my mind. Approve? Heaven and Hell, I don't know.

That would be their reaction if I will say I LIKED someone. Wonder if they'll do something more… scary if I were to say I LOVED someone. shiver Maybe they'll attack and kill me all at once and then revive me for another bout of killing and then revive me again for a now slow, painful death.

I don't want that. What can I do? I'm still a normal human teenager (minus the power sealed within me). I repeat, _human teenager. _That means I can still have feelings. Jealousy, anger, and love. Awww… did I just think about love? I think I'm turning into a lovesick teenager who was shot perfectly at the heart by Cupid. Stupid Cupid. Why didn't you choose other people to practice that love bow of yours? Off all people in this freakin' world, why me?

I sigh. All of this thinking made my head hurt… and more confused than ever. Sleeping sounds inviting… And that's what I'm gonna do… 'Night people…

------------------------------------------

Fin


End file.
